<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dalam Laut Gelap by chasaki11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855613">Dalam Laut Gelap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasaki11/pseuds/chasaki11'>chasaki11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keping-Keping Mozaik [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cuma Takaki doang, Eh ada keluarga Takaki juga sih, takaki dan kecintaannya kepada laut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasaki11/pseuds/chasaki11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sejak kapan laut menjadi semenyesakkan ini?</em>
</p><p>Tujuh menit terakhir milik Takaki Yuya, bersama dengan kilasan kenangan yang berkelebat di dalam laut yang semakin gelap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keping-Keping Mozaik [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2252789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dalam Laut Gelap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>Karya ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.03</strong>
</p><p>Sesak. Ia merasa sesak. Tangannya bergerak dengan putus asa untuk menggapai permukaan yang semakin lama terasa semakin jauh. Ia harus bergerak, kakinya menendang tak karuan menciptakan gelembung-gelembung udara kecil di dalam air yang langsung menghilang. Ia harus mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan, membawanya ke udara bebas yang mampu menghidupi paru-parunya kembali. Tapi ia tak bisa. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur terbawa pergi dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Matanya terasa sakit karena bersentuhan langsung dengan air laut dalam waktu yang lama, ia ingin sekali menutupnya. Ia ingin menghirup dengan hidungnya, ingin membuka mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sangat perih.</p><p>Tapi tidak ada oksigen di sini. Ia tak akan bisa bernapas.</p><p>
  <em>Sejak kapan laut menjadi semenyesakkan ini? Sejak kapan laut begitu membuatku kesakitan?</em>
</p><p>Gelap. Sekelilingnya semakin gelap. Ia melihat bulatan kecil cahaya di atas sana—sangat jauh di atas sana. Cahaya yang kabur bergoyang-goyang dalam pantulan air. Bulatan itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi titik kecil, sebelum akhirnya sirna karena berkas cahayanya tidak mampu menembus kedalaman di mana ia berada. Atau karena ia telah menyerah dan menutup matanya sehingga tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Kegelapan di sekitarnya terasa begitu mengekang. Batinnya menjeritkan kata tidak berkali-kali, “<em>bukan seperti ini laut yang aku kenal!” </em>katanya.</p><p>Hening. Tidak ada riak suara air yang bergerak karena tubuhnya yang berenang atau karena ikan-ikan yang lewat. Tidak ada bunyi deru mesin kapal yang bergerak menjauh di permukaan. Tidak pula kicau burung camar yang terbang rendah di bawah langit bersih tepat di atas laut biru tanpa ombak.</p><p>Tak ada suara apapun.</p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.04</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yuya, ayo datang ke mama!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ibu…</em>
</p><p>Ia melihat ibunya. Ketika dunia seharusnya hening saat ini, ia entah kenapa bisa mendengar suara ibunya. Ibu terlihat lebih berisi daripada yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Lebih sehat dan juga lebih muda. Ibu menjulurkan kedua tangannya, mengundang dirinya agar datang ke pelukannya. Senyum lebar terukir manis di wajah Ibu, lembut seperti biasanya. Perlahan, ia bergerak maju. Dalam beberapa langkah yang rasanya seperti menghabiskan waktu selamanya, tangannya akhirnya menggapai tangan Ibu. Keduanya bertautan, dan ia melihat tangannya sendiri begitu kecil, putih, dan bulat. Seperti tangan anak kecil.</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Inikah saat aku belajar berjalan?</em>
</p><p>Seharusnya ia tidak ingat. Ketika ia belajar berjalan, usianya terlalu kecil untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tetapi gambaran itu terasa nyata. Seolah kenangan itu memang sudah ada di otaknya sejak lama dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diputar kembali.</p><p>Ibu bersorak bahagia dan langsung merangkul lalu menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi membuat ia yang masih kecil itu tertawa-tawa riang.</p><p>
  <em>“Kau berhasil, Yuya! Anak pintar!”</em>
</p><p>Ibu lalu membalutnya dalam pelukan lembut yang begitu hangat. Pelukan yang sudah jarang ia rasakan ketika beranjak dewasa karena terlalu gengsi baginya sebagai lelaki dewasa untuk terus jatuh dalam pelukan sang Ibu. Pelukan yang tiba-tiba begitu ia rindukan, terutama saat ini di dalam laut yang dingin dan gelap.</p><p>Ia ingin sekali menemui ibunya. </p><p>
  <em>"Yuya! Ayo pergi ke pantai!”</em>
</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja gambaran Ibu berganti dengan ayahnya.</p><p>
  <em>Ayah terlihat muda sekali. </em>
</p><p>Sama seperti Ibu, ia melihat Ayah dengan versi yang jauh lebih muda. Postur tubuhnya jauh lebih tegap dengan lengan yang begitu kuat dan kokoh. Tanpa uban yang membuat rambut di kepalanya memutih sepenuhnya. Ayah dengan senyum bersemangat, sesuatu yang jarang ia lihat akhir-akhir ini semenjak harus sering berurusan dengan obat dan rumah sakit.</p><p>Ayah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan pantai dan lautan.</p><p>Pemandangan pantai dan laut berkelebat di benaknya. Bukan laut gelap yang saat ini menjebaknya, tetapi laut yang megah dan misterius dengan kilauan-kilauan indah di permukaannya karena pantulan sinar matahari. Laut dengan ombak kecil yang bergumul saling berkejar-kejaran menuju pantai, meninggalkan sisa-sisa buih yang tak bertahan lama. Laut dengan air kebiruan, namun jernih begitu ia menyelaminya.</p><p>
  <em>“Kau ingin belajar berenang, katamu?”</em>
</p><p>Ia mendengar tawa renyah ayahnya. Tawa yang barangkali sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar.</p><p>
  <em>“Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayah sendiri yang akan mengajarimu. Bagus, Yuya! Anak lelaki Ayah memang harus pandai berenang!” </em>
</p><p>Ia merasakan tangan besar dan kasar Ayah mengelus-elus kepalanya, mengacak-ngacak sedikit rambut yang sudah disisirkan rapi oleh Ibu. Batinnya tersenyum, ingatan kursus renang bersama Ayah terbesit cepat di dalam benaknya.</p><p>Ayah adalah guru renang terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Terkadang Ayah bersikap keras pada dirinya karena tak kunjung bisa menguasai teknik yang diajarkan, tetapi Ayah akan selalu mentraktir es krim sepulang dari kolam renang umum. Sebuah es loli panjang berwarna biru muda dengan dua stik kayu. Es krim yang bisa dibagi dua itu dinikmati bersama, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Ayah. Kalau hari sedang baik, Ayah akan membelikan satu skup es krim vanilla lembut yang manis penuh susu, dengan kerucut renyah tak berasa yang menopangnya. Satu untuk ia nikmati sendiri.</p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.06.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ke pantai lagi? Yuya, kau ini benar-benar mencintai lautan, ya.”</em>
</p><p>Sekarang ia mendengar suara kakak perempuannya. Bayangan kakak nomor duanya itu melintas di pikirannya. Ia dapat melihat rambut kuncir kuda yang menyembul dari balik kepala sang kakak yang memakai <em>blouse</em> polos kesukaannya. Sejak dulu, kakaknya memang menyukai segala sesuatu yang sederhana dan tidak merepotkan. Tapi baginya, itulah hal yang menawan dari satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang ia miliki. Kakaknya selalu bisa terlihat natural namun juga elegan dan dewasa di saat yang bersamaan, tanpa terlalu feminim yang tak cukup pula untuk menimbulkan kesan tomboi. Mungkin itulah sebab kenapa kakaknya selalu populer diantara teman lelakinya.</p><p>
  <em>“Kalau sempat, kapan-kapan tolong ajak keponakanmu ke pantai juga ya!”</em>
</p><p>Diantara ia dan saudaranya, kakak perempuannya lah yang sudah menikah. Ia memiliki keponakan perempuan yang berusia tiga tahun—empat tahun di musim gugur nanti—yang selalu ia manjakan karena terlalu menggemaskan. Dengan rambut pendeknya yang sering dikuncir dua, keponakannya akan selalu melompat-lompat riang, memanggil-manggil <em>“Paman Yuya!” </em>berkali-kali dan terus minta digendong setiap kali ia datang berkunjung. Oleh-oleh kecil yang sering ia bawa, mulai dari mainan, boneka, atau kue dan makanan manis, selalu diterima dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya, disertai balasan kata terima kasih yang masih terdengar cadel.</p><p>Ia sering mengajak keponakannya ke pantai, tetapi ia takut ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan itu.</p><p>
  <em>“Yuya ayolah sesekali pergi minum bersamaku. Siapa tahu nanti ada gadis yang menarik perhatianmu, hm?”</em>
</p><p>Suara mengejek kakak lelakinya sekarang memenuhi setiap ruang dalam kepalanya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendengus begitu mengingat saudara tertuanya itu.</p><p>
  <em>Berisik sekali…</em>
</p><p>Ia dan kakak lelakinya jarang sekali akur. Sejak kecil, mereka akan selalu bertengkar dalam setiap hal di setiap kesempatan. Kakaknya akan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu seenaknya atau menjahili dan mengusilinya, kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis kesal mengadukan perbuatan kakak kepada Ibu. Sebagai yang termuda, ia akan selalu menang dan kakaknya lah yang selalu menerima ganjaran atas apa yang dia perbuat. Tetapi ketika ia masuk SMP bersamaan dengan kakaknya yang masuk SMA, Ibunya akan menghukum dan memarahi keduanya sama beratnya. Meskipun hal itu bukan berarti adu mulut antara adik kakak tersebut langsung berhenti.</p><p>Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin pertengkaran itulah yang membuat mereka berdua dekat. Sebagai sesama saudara lelaki, mereka tentu memahami satu sama lain. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain, kakaknya adalah orang terbaik yang selalu membelanya. Walaupun harus ia akui, terkadang setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menyebalkan dan terdengar sok sekali.</p><p>Ia penasaran apakah kakaknya akan merindukan pertengkaran dan adu mulut mereka setelah ini.</p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.08</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wah, Yuya lihat warna kulitmu yang kecoklatan! Kau terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di pantai.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eeh, bukankah itu bagus? Lihat dia terlihat lebih tampan dan sepertinya cewek-cewek sering membicarakanmu, Yuya. Aku iri~”</em>
</p><p>Gelak tawa teman-temannya menggema dan memudar perlahan di dalam pikirannya. Suara tawa mereka keras dan mengganggu, tapi terdengar begitu puas dan menular. Temannya tidak banyak, hanya dua yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat sejatinya. Ia cukup payah dalam bersosialisasi, tapi tak punya banyak teman juga tak terlalu masalah baginya. Populer sekalipun, orang-orang cenderung lebih takut untuk mendekatinya karena tampangnya yang katanya seram dan seperti berandalan. Ia heran dengan hal itu, padahal ia selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum sesering mungkin.</p><p>Ia telah bersama dengan kedua temannya sejak SMP. Bertiga di dalam kelas yang sama kemudian melanjutkan ke SMA hingga universitas yang sama pula. Teman-temannya adalah orang yang selalu menggodanya, berisik, suka berbicara seenaknya, dan sok tahu pula. Tetapi mereka menyenangkan, mengobrol bersama mereka tidak pernah ada hentinya. Masa sekolahnya tidak pernah membosankan berkat kejutan dari tingkah tengil mereka.</p><p>
  <em>“Eh, menjadi penjaga pantai? Bukankah itu membosankan?.”</em>
</p><p>Meskipun ia sering kali mendengar keluhan atau ejekan yang keluar dari mulut kedua temannya, mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakan apapun keputusannya, barang meragukan sedikitpun tidak. Mereka selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan, meskipun tidak pernah dikatakan secara langsung. Mereka juga selalu ada kapanpun ia membutuhkan tempat untuk bercerita atau berbagi.</p><p>Itulah yang membuatnya bertahan dengan mereka berdua.</p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.09</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Terima kasih banyak, Takaki-san! Anak-anak ini pasti akan senang sekali kau menemani mereka.”</em>
</p><p>Hari sudah sore, tetapi sekumpulan anak-anak SD yang sedang melakukan karya wisata merengek-rengek minta naik kapal untuk menyusuri lautan. Seharusnya ia menolak permintaan itu dan barangkali memberikan penawaran yang lebih baik untuk naik kapal esok hari ketika matahari terbit karena itu adalah salah satu pemandangan terbaik yang bisa dilihat.</p><p>Tetapi ia tidak melakukan itu. Alih-alih, ia menyetujui permintaan dari guru yang menjadi pembimbing mereka.</p><p>Ia kemudian memanggil salah satu temannya yang sering mengemudikan kapal kecil di daerah pantai ia bekerja. Sembari membagikan pelampung, ia berkali-kali memberi tahu anak-anak SD itu bahwa perjalanan hari ini akan sebentar saja mengingat hari sudah sore, sekaligus memperingatkan untuk jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh saat berada di atas kapal. Sulit sekali mengambil perhatian anak-anak, tetapi demi mendengar balasan <em>“ya” </em>sungguh-sungguh keluar dari mereka, maka ia pun juga mengangguk mantap.</p><p>Pada awalnya, segalanya berjalan menyenangkan dan baik-baik saja. Tetapi instingnya yang kuat karena telah menghadapi lautan berkali-kali mengatakan ada bahaya yang mengintai mereka dari dekat. Ia melihat ke arah pantai di kejauhan, kapal-kapal yang tertambat terlihat seperti titik-titik kecil. Ia lalu melihat ke arah sebaliknya. Ke arah di mana bahaya itu mulai mengejar mereka.</p><p>Awan hitam pekat, entah sejak kapan, sudah membumbung tinggi. Kapalnya mulai sedikit bergoyang-goyang, dan rintik hujan mulai turun tanpa ampun. Wajah ceria anak-anak berubah menjadi penuh ketakutan. Ia dan temannya langsung tahu harus segera memutar balik kembali ke pantai.</p><p>
  <em>Badai itu akan menelan kita. </em>
</p><p>Lautan yang semula tenang berubah menjadi garang. Ombak mulai naik menghempas kapal dari segala sisi. Suara guruh mulai bersahutan-sahutan dan petir berkilat-kilat diantara kegelapan. Ia berusaha melakukan apapun agar kapal tetap mengapung tegak dan mereka semua bisa kembali selamat ke pantai.</p><p>Tetapi—</p><p>Ia tak terlalu yakin dengan sisanya karena terjadi begitu cepat. Ia ingat anak lelaki di pinggir geladak. Ia ingat kakinya tergelincir saat kapal sedikit miring ke satu sisi. Ia ingat mendengar teriakan.</p><p>
  <em>“TAKAKI-SAN!!!”</em>
</p><p>Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum jatuh ke dalam gelapnya laut yang selalu ia kagumi.</p><p>Ia adalah perenang yang handal. Ia <em>selalu </em>menjadi perenang terbaik. Ia mengenal laut dan mencintainya lebih dari siapapun yang ia kenal. Tetapi ia tahu, tubuhnya tidak akan pernah bisa melawan gagahnya laut. Apalagi di saat sang lautan itu sendiri sedang marah dan berselimut badai.</p><p>
  <em>Sudah berapa lama aku terombang-ambing di sini?</em>
</p><p>Tubuhnya melayang perlahan dengan tenang menuju kedalaman laut. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan perih. Ia masih butuh oksigen, tetapi semakin kesadarannya memudar, semakin rasa sakit itu tidak terasa. Matanya sudah menyerah sepenuhnya, ditutupi dengan aman oleh kelopak mata. Ia sudah tidak lagi berusaha menahan napas—tidak lagi berguna.</p><p>
  <em>Apakah badainya sudah berakhir? Bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak itu? Apakah semuanya bisa kembali dengan selamat?</em>
</p><p>Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan, tetapi ia tidak sanggup berpikir lagi. Ia merasa dirinya tersenyum, kenangan-kenangan semenjak kecil yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang pikirannya membuat waktu seakan berhenti bergerak dan dalam seketika membuat dirinya tenang.</p><p>Rasanya ia telah berada di tempat ini selamanya, tempat yang gelap dan dingin, namun anehnya terasa familiar. Dan ia ingin terus berada di situ.</p><p>
  <strong>Pukul 17.10</strong>
</p><p>Laut gelap itu telah menjemputnya pulang kembali. Membalutnya dalam pelukan hangat, menyatukannya bersama dengan air kebiruan dan ikan-ikan yang berenang di antaranya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haaa fanfiksi keduaku yang berbahasa Indonesia hehee. Rencana awal sebenarnya ga akan sepanjang ini tapi ya sudahlah. Omong-omong terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalau ada kritik, saran, tanggapan atau apapun itu, akan sangat diterima. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>